


Secret Weapon

by toasty_coconut



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/pseuds/toasty_coconut
Summary: While on a study date with Diana, Akko learns how to make things go her way for once...
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Secret Weapon

“Why are you making me write all this down again?”

“Because it’s going to help you memorize them. Now keep writing.”

Akko groaned, throwing her head back against the wall. When Diana had said she wanted to ‘spend time with her’ Akko didn’t think that time would consist entirely of studying. She had been hoping for something more romantic like cuddling while watching a movie, or having a picnic on the courtyard, or getting into a pillow fort battle with Nerf guns.

Okay, maybe Diana wouldn’t have been down for that last part. But still. The point remained that Akko was bored out of her _mind_ being stuck in her dorm, studying 3rd-century ruins for an exam that wasn’t even until _tomorrow_. She had all night and the 10 minutes before class started the next day to study. There was plenty of time! It would be way more fun to be on a romantic date with her super amazing girlfriend. Ruins _weren’t_ romantic.

“Ugh. But this is so boring,” Akko complained, using her finger to poke Diana in the side. “Why don’t you write them for me?”

What happened next turned out to be a little more interesting than the indecipherable ruins staring back up at her from the textbook in her lap. That thing being the small, nearly inaudible squeak that escaped Diana Cavendish’s mouth.

Like, a real, actual _squeak_.

As soon as Akko’s finger had made contact with her side, Diana jumped and the noise just… came out of her. It wasn’t like any noise Akko had heard out of the noble, composed, Cavendish heiress before.

And, she had to admit, it was downright adorable.

A light blush dusted Diana’s cheeks. She cleared her throat, swatting Akko’s hand away. “Please focus.”

“Hmm?” Akko smirked, pressing her finger into Diana’s side again. “What was that?”

Diana gasped in an attempt to strangle the squeaking noise from escaping her throat yet again. She sneered, pushing Akko’s arm away.

“Akko. _Stop_.”

Akko snickered. “Diana, I didn’t know you were ticklish.”

“I’m _not_ ticklish,” Diana stressed, narrowing her eyes. “Please just focus on the lesson.”

Akko hummed, glancing back down at her notes. She could feel Diana’s watchful eyes lingering on her for a moment longer before her attention had shifted elsewhere, likely back onto their textbooks. That was when Akko seized the opportunity to land her assault. Reaching over, she tickled Diana’s side, which resulted in her letting out something that was a mix of a yelp and a laugh.

Once again—downright adorable.

“Akko!” Diana snapped, her face flush with anger as she shoved her girlfriend away. “I said _focus_!”

“I knew it!” Akko laughed. “You _are_ ticklish!”

“I’m not!” Diana retorted with a scowl, straightening out her clothing. “I’m just not used to being touched… like that. You surprised me.”

“Nah. You’re totally ticklish,” Akko grinned, leaning back on the bed. “The refined Diana Cavendish is ticklish. That’s so cute.”

“Fine,” Diana scoffed, turning her head away. Akko could tell she was trying to hide the glowing blush coloring her cheeks. “Perhaps I am slightly… _sensitive_. But that knowledge isn’t going to help you memorize these ruins.” She glared at Akko out of the corner of her eye. “Now keep writing.”

Akko huffed, taking a moment to pout before looking back down at the textbook in her lap. Yep. Those ruins still looked just as nonsensical as they did five minutes ago. Her eyes flicked back to Diana, whose face was still hot with embarrassment as she fiddled with the pen in her hand.

Yeah, ruins could wait.

“Tickle monster attack!” Akko shouted suddenly lunging at Diana and trapping her between her arms. “Rawr!”

Diana gasped, yelping in surprise as Akko knocked them both back onto her bed. It didn’t take long for Akko’s hands to find her waist and start rapidly rubbing and poking her fingertips against it.

“Akko!” Diana managed through strained laughter, pressing her hands against Akko’s shoulders in an attempt to push her off. “Stop it!”

“I got you!” Akko boasted in a fake, low, gravely tone as she continued to tickle Diana’s stomach and sides. “You can’t make me study boring ruins now!”

There was no holding back Diana’s laughter anymore, and Akko positively relished in it. Sure, she had gotten a giggle or two or twelve or a hundred out of Diana before, but there was something so _different_ about this outright belly laughter that made Akko’s heart sing. Maybe Diana downright hated it, but Akko straight up loved every bit of it.

As Diana continued to plead for Akko to get off through bursts of laughter, Akko only responded by tickling her harder. At one point she even rumbled out a fake monster growl and began to nip at Diana’s ear and neck.

That seemed to be the silver bullet that finally did her in.

“Fine! _Fine_! You win!” Diana conceded through fits of laughter as Akko lifted her head to peek up at her. Taking a brief moment to catch her breath and compose the tiny bit of dignity she had left, Diana used the strength she had to push Akko away. “We can take a _break_. Five minutes.”

Akko puffed her cheeks. “Fifteen.”

Diana huffed. “Ten.”

“ _Fifteen_.”

“ _Ten._ ”

The firm stare-down that followed lasted all of 20 seconds before Akko grinned devilishly and pressed her fingers to Diana’s sides once more. Diana yelped with laughter again as she attempted in vain to escape Akko’s grasp.

“All right! _All right_ ,” she laughed, grasping Akko’s wrists to stop her. Even though the tickling had ceased, Diana couldn’t seem to wipe the small smile that had formed from her face. “Fifteen. But not a minute more.”

“We’ll see about that,” Akko snickered, pushing the textbooks off of the bed. “Apparently _I’ve_ got a secret weapon on my side now.”

* * *

_End._


End file.
